The Patriot (my version)
by jessica duke-strate
Summary: Sam Martin, a girl who is a general, does she save herself from the hurt of war with the help of her family and her grandfather General washington or will she figure out that she is played by the one who she thought loved her This story is a work in progress


**Okay so this is my first fanfic. I hope this goes all well I started this fan fiction summer of 2013 when I went on a road trip please review. **

The Patriot

(Sammi's version)

Proulouge

Chapter 1- Sam returns

Chapter 2- Ben leaves for war

Chapter 3- The interview

Chapter 4- After the Interview

Chapter 5- Unexpected battle

Chapter 6- More training

Chapter 7- Unexpected visitor

Chapter 8- Revenge on Colonel Tavington

Prologue

Sam is an ordinary girl who was no slouch for fighting wars... her parents brothers and sister were killed when she was sixteen and Cornwallis asked her uncle if she was able to shoot a gun.

Chapter 1

Sam Returns

On a warm and sunny day in a farmhouse in South Carolina lived Benjamin Martin, uncle of Sam Curtis, and his children: Gabriel, Thomas, Nathan, Samuel, Margaret, William, and Susan Martin. That afternoon, Sam rode in on Sasha in her regular clothing.

"Father, Father," Nathan and Samuel said, running to the workshed where their father worked.

"What is it boys?" their father asked them, looking up from his work.

"A general road up, and it looks like Sam, but we aren't sure," the boys replied, looking at each other.

Sam is short for Samantha.

"Hey Gabriel," Thomas started, "isn't that General Cornwallis?"

Gabriel looked at Thomas like he was dumbfounded, "No, dummy. That's our cousin, General Samantha "Sam" Curtis." Gabriel paused and then continued "She looks hurt. Here Thomas, carry my gun," he instructed with worry in his voice, "Father, it's General Sam Curtis."

Benjamin ran out of the workshed as fast as he could. When Ben got there, Gabriel was already helping Sam off the horse. "Sam, what happened?"Gabriel asked as he helped her off her horse.

Sam was short of breath as she said "British... attacked ... Hazzard ... husband and family...escaped to ...Oklahoma." Then she pointed to her shoulder. "Cornwallis ... sword."

She fainted, falling off her horse and almost hitting the ground. Gabriel and Ben barely caught her as she fell. Ben, who was 21 and Sam, who was 16 back during the French and Indian War, were both under General Washington, but Sam was ranked below the General. Cornwallis shot her mom, her dad, her two older brothers, and her sister. He killed her whole family,, besides for her Aunt and Uncle. It took quite a while for Sam to come through to Ben and Gabriel.

"Gabriel, grab the stick and have Sam clench it tight in her teeth so she doesn't yell and scare the children." Ben instructed Gabriel as she came around.

Just when Sam was about to scream, Gabriel put the stick in her mouth. Gabriel also held Sam's head down as Ben put stitches in the wound in Sam's shoulder. Sam had tears streaming down her face, and Gabriel was keeping her hair out of the blood soaked shoulder. Sam was raised by Ben after her mom and dad were killed by Cornwallis, so they were pretty close. Sam stood up and went over to her horse and grabbed her uniform and boots then went upstairs to put on something less bloody and torn up from running away on her horse.

"What'd the mail carrier bring?" Ben asked Gabriel and Thomas. They both got up and rushed towards the stack of letters.

"Peter Cuppin joined the Continental Army and he is a year younger than I," Gabriel stated.

"Well, a conference has been called..." Ben started.

"Charlestown," stated Thomas, "we are going to Charlestown."

"Yes," Ben continued, "we leave in the morning."

Sam walked through the door still a little shaken from the injury.

"Where have you been all these years?" Ben asked Sam.

"Living in Georgia, working two jobs, raising a son, fighting with my bosses and husband," Sam replied.

"Wait, you were doing two jobs, raising a son, fighting with your bosses and your husband?" Ben asked Sam confused.

Sam nodded her head yes. Thomas and Gabriel looked at their cousin like she was crazy, working two jobs, raising a son and everything else. Since Sam was 18 years old, when she left South Carolina and moved to Oklahoma, her and Jason being apart isn't that hard on her, but for Jason it was a big thing because he was very close to his mom.

Morning rose, Sam in uniform, Ben in nice clothing along with the kids and Gabriel. Sam and Gabriel rode their horses behind the wagons with the kids and Ben in it.

"Aunt Charlotte," the younger ones yelled.

"Aunt Charlotte,"Gabriel and Sam called in unison.

"Charlotte," Ben echoed.

"I have something for you guys and what have you been feeding them?" Aunt Charlotte asked critically.

"Presents!" the younger ones exclaimed excitedly, "You got us presents?"

"Would you two go watch the younger ones," Ben asked Gabriel and Sam.

The two went running after the younger ones.

"It was good stock from their mother's side," Ben continued.

"Thanks," Charlotte stated.

"Here Susan, this was your mother's," Charlotte started, " She still isn't talking?"

Ben replied, "No."

Later that night, the conference was okay. Col. Harry Burwell realized that Sam was sitting next to her uncle.

"People of this meeting, we have a higher ranked person in this room," Col. Burwell stated as most of the people were looking around. Then Ben looked at Sam, "General Curtis."

Sam stood up and walked towards Col. Burwell.

"I knew General Curtis since she was 16 years old," Burwell started, "She may be a girl, but she is a darn good general. The best that there has ever been in her family."

Sam just smiled and stood there, proud.

"General, would you like to give a few word?." Burwell asked.

Sam nodded her head yes and started, "People of Charleston, South Carolina. As a General of the Continental Army I will not take this any longer. More than half of my men are dead and the other half wounded badly... I was raised by my mom up until the age of 16 when Cornwallis killed my mom, my dad, my sister and my brothers, my uncle was there holding me back. That's when Cornwallis asked him if I was old enough to shoot a gun and he looked at Burwell and then looked at me and said "Yes...it is payback time." Sam finished with rage brewing in her eyes.

The men applauded with cheers of rage and glory. Outside the conference, after it was done, Ben walked up to Gabriel and asked "You're going to join the Continentals without my permission, aren't you?"

"Yes, father. I am," Gabriel replied as Sam just walked up next to Ben's side.

"Sam, watch over him please," Ben asked Sam.

"Yes Ben, I'll watch over Gabriel," Sam replied.

That night Gabriel and Sam left to meet with Colonel Burwell and the militia. The next night, Sam and Gabriel showed up back at the farmhouse, wounded, one helping the other out. Sam was trying to walking along with Gabriel.

"You two turn around slowly" Ben said with his gun pointed at their backs.

"Father," Gabriel said as both he and Sam fell on the ground in a heap.

"Abigail, water and bandages now. And Thomas, come down here and help Sam, please," Ben yelled with authority.

"We have to deliver a message,"Gabriel said sorely.

"Neither of you are going anywhere tonight," Ben told Sam and Gabriel.

"Ben," Sam started, "the front lines fell. That's when the British Green Dragoons rode into the lines, almost destroying the militia. Colonel Burwell retreated,and Gabriel and I ran, but our horses were ahead of us in the woods. Lord Colonel Tavington caught up with us and he swung his sword at me first, missing me but still hitting Gabriel's side. Then Tavington turned his horse around faster than I could react to face me, and luckily I had my coat off, I was trying to get his sword and Tavington hit my shoulder."

Thomas had stopped the bleeding of Sam's shoulder by now. Ben finished putting bandages on Gabriel's side, then put a few more stitches in Sam's shoulder and then wrapped gauze bandages around it. The next morning, when Sam and Gabriel woke up, there was wounded soldiers everywhere on the porch, on the ground,, on every inch of earth.

"Thanks for healing my wounded men," one of the British generals thanked Ben.

"You're welcome," Ben replied, just as Colonel Tavington rode up with the Green Dragoons.

"Colonel, we found these," one of his men said, handing him the messages.

Gabriel and Sam gave each other a knowing look like something was going to happen.

"Which people were carrying these?" Colonel Tavington asked.

Gabriel and Sam both walked forward and announced "We were, sir."

"Looks like I am holding these messages as a closed case," Tavington threatened.

"You can't hold those as a closed case! Those are important messages," Ben said, interrupting the Colonel.

"Father," Gabriel whined.

"Uncle," Sam complained with worry in her voice.

The British soldiers tied Sam and Gabriel's hands together and then tied them to the wagon.

"Run, guys!" Thomas said as he pushed two British soldiers out of the way.

Before Ben could stop Thomas, Colonel Tavington shot Thomas in the chest.

"Thomas!" Gabriel and Sam cried as he fell, lifeless.

"Stupid little boy" Tavington replied smugly as Ben looked upon his son's body in his arms as Tavington sat there with a smug smile on his face.

Ben ran back into the house to grab four guns, three rifles, one pistol, and his tomahawk.

"Samuel, Nathan," Ben said handing them each a rifle, "Margret, if we aren't back by sunset, take your brother and your sister to your Aunt Charlotte's house, okay?"

"Boy's, let's go," Ben demanded.

They finally reached the woods.

"Do you boys remember what we taught you?" Ben asked Samuel and Nathan.

"Aim small, miss small," Samuel and Nathan replied.

"That's right, aim small, miss small," Ben repeated, "Now Samuel, I want you to reload for Nathan, okay?"

"Yes Father," Samuel agreed.

Ben hid behind a tree and prayed "Lord, make me fast and accurate."

Ben shot the first General, and all chaos broke out. Colonel Tavington and the Dragoons retreated. Sam's wrists were bleeding from rope burns, Gabriel's neck was bleeding from a knife cut.

"Ben, my wrists hurt," Sam said.

"You guys okay?" Ben asked Sam and Gabriel.

"Father, I think you should look at Sam's wrists. They don't look too good," Samuel pointed out.

"Sam, let me see your wrists," Ben said as he held his hands out to grab Sam's wrists.

As Ben looked at Sam's wrists, she cringed with pain. Sasha and Alyssa, Gabriel's and Sam's horses, were already, at Aunt Charlotte's house. Ben had Sam and Gabriel in the back of the wagon, along with the others, Susan, William, Margaret, Nathan and Samuel.

"Hi Charlotte," Sam and Gabriel said in unison, like usual.

"Charlotte, where's the rubbing alcohol?" Ben yelled from the powder room.

"Why do you need rubbing alcohol?" Charlotte asked.

"Look at Sam's wrists," Ben shouted grudgingly.

Sam held out her injured, bleeding wrists to show Charlotte what happened.

"Top shelf in the cabinet."

"Got it," Ben called as he walked out of the powder room.

Sam glanced at Gabriel, then at Charlotte and motioned her head towards the younger ones. Charlotte herded the children out of the room, Gabriel came back with a stick for Sam to clench down on. Ben made sure that Sam had the stick in her mouth before he cleaned the wounds and then pouring hydrogen peroxide on to disinfect the wounds before he put the bandages on her wrists from the rope burns.

The others were fast asleep when Sam and Gabriel told Ben that they were going to meet up with the militia.

Ben got up and commanded "I forbid you two to go back there and fight."

"Ben, look I'm not sixteen anymore. I'm not that little girl you raised, either. I am a general, and I don't need you to take care of me anymore," Sam said, walking out of the door.

"Father, I am sorry but I am under Sam's command, since she is a General." said Gabriel and followed Sam out.

The next morning, Ben got on a horse and went after them.

"Colonel Burwell is so stupid by sending the other General out there." Ben said stepping into the room.

"Ben," Sam started, "Burwell isn't going to give me a chance. We both know that."

Gabriel agreed with Sam.

"Well then, let's go talk to Burwell," Ben replied.

Gabriel and Sam looked at each other then back at Ben and shrugged, following him.

"Colonel Burwell," Sam started, "As a four star general, you should be listening to me, should you not?"

Colonel Burwell replied, "Yes."

"Yes what?" Sam's voice was even more stern than usual.

"Yes ma'am. I should be listening to you. General, this is Major Jean Villeneuve," Burwell said, introducing the general and the major to each other in a stress free voice, which was unusual for him.

"Major," Sam greeted with her hand out.

"Being a general is a man's job," Jéan replied.

"Excuse me, but Sam has earned those four stars," Ben interrupted their conversation.

"I'm sorry General. I just saw my wife and kid's boat get blown up," Jean told Sam.

Sam had a flashback to when she saw her whole family get killed, except for her uncle and aunt.

"It's okay" Sam started with a tear in her eye, "I lost my family when I was sixteen years old, my parents, my sister, and my two older brothers."

Chapter 2

Ben Leaves to Find Men

Sam had Ben and Gabriel find men to enlarge the militia.

"Father, may I say a few words since I am here under the order of General Martin? (since Sam is divorced)" Gabriel stated.

"Young man, this is the home of the heavenly father," the priest replied.

"Father (Anne's Dad), would you just listen to him just this once. Maybe Gabriel's cousin is looking for men to enlarge the militia," Anne started, "Father (the priest), how many times did you bring up the word 'freedom' at my dad's dinner table, Dan Scott, how long have you fought with Gabriel's cousin?"

Dan scott interrupted "Since she was sixteen years of age."

Anne replied "How many times has she been wounded?"

The room went silent.

"That is what I thought," Gabriel said, "Now who's with us?"

Men started standing up. Horses hooves were pounding on the ground. General Martin, Captain Martin, and Major Villeneuve all got off their horses and walked into the church.

"If anyone has anything against Sam being a general, speak up now." Major Villeneuve said to the people in the church.

No one said anything against Sam being a general. Peter handed out supplies to the militia and gave them a place to stay.

"Thanks again, Peter," Ben said, "How can I ever repay you?"

"Ben, pay me when you can," Peter replied.

Almost all of the men were ready to go besides for Gabriel, who was still talking to Anne about something. Gabriel rode up next to Sam and smiled.

Sam laughed at Gabriel's smile and then asked him with her laughter under control, "Did Anne put ink in your tea?"

Gabriel replied, "I don't know. Why?"

"Your teeth are black," Sam replied.

"Sam, don't tell my father this, but Anne and I are going to get married when we can. We are both hoping it is soon," Gabriel said in a hushed tone.

"Sure, I promise," Sam said looking at Gabriel.

Sam always kept promises with her family. As they rode closer to the Black Swamp, the closer they got to the old Spanish missionary. The militia was tired and so was everyone else. Sam was forcing herself to stay awake until they got to the Spanish missionary. When they finally got there, Sam was sore all over, but mainly her wrists. Sam spent half the night studying maps and planning routes before even thinking about sleeping that night.

"Sam, you're exhausted," Ben said while handing Sam a tin cup full of cold coffee.

"You need sleep."

"I can't Ben. I just can't," Sam said taking a big swig of what tasted like dirty water.

"Why not?" Ben asked.

"Jason, my son, is on his way here. He wants to meet you," Sam said sitting down next to Gabriel.

"Mother!" Jason called towards Sam at that moment.

"Jason," Sam cried joyfully, hugging him.

"So this is Jason," Gabriel said, shaking Jason's hand.

"Jason, this is your second cousin Gabriel," Sam introduced them.

"Jason, your ma is one finest Generals," Ben told Jason.

"Jason, this is your great uncle Ben," Sam told him.

"How come you and father got divorced?" Jason asked his mother.

"Well, Jason, your parents got divorced because your ma didn't tell him that she was a General," Gabriel answered for Sam.

"Look , Jason, your father has full custody over you," Ben explained to Jason.

"Your Father won the case fair and square. He made sure that I had no visitation rights," Sam finished.

Meanwhile, in South Carolina, General Cornwallis and Colonel Tavington are talking.

"General, I swear this Ghost (Ben) is all over the place in the woods," Tavington complained.

"Find this 'ghost' and kill him! And that's an order!" Cornwallis demanded.

"Yes, sir," Tavington replied.

"Oh and one more thing Colonel. Don't let me down," Cornwallis said standing up.

Tavington had an idea about where the "Ghost" might be. The soldiers told him about Aunt Charlotte's plantation, and then Tavington and the Dragoon's set out to the Plantation. Nathan woke Aunt Charlotte up along with the kids and they hid in the cellar. Nathan hid underneath the table as Tavington walked into the dining room, but when he checked underneath the table, Nathan wasn't there. Tavington walked out of the dining room and that was when Nathan decided to dash down to the cellar and tell them what had happened and that Tavington wanted to burn the plantation down. One of the Dragoons found one of the plantation workers. Tavington asked him where Charlotte and the children were and the worker shrugged not knowing where Charlotte and the children were, and then Tavington shot him.

Gabriel reassuringly touched Aunt Charlotte's shoulder.

"Let's go, y'all," he said.

They all followed Gabriel to the beach where Abigail was waiting. Ben and Sam distracted the Dragoons and Tavington so they could get away. Sam was faster on her horse, faster than Tavington. Sam signaled over to Ben with her head. Tavington will hopefully follow me, she thought. Ben nodded his head yes.

Sam whistled with her fingers at Tavington and said, "If your general wants to kill me, you have to catch me first, Colonel Lobsterback!"

Sam laughed which ticked Tavington off even more. Tavington tried to catch up with Sam, but Sam's horse, Sasha, was once a race horse. So it was to Sam's advantage to the chase to have a wonderful racehorse to ride into battle with.

Finally after Tavington left, Sam caught up with the militia in the swamp. Meanwhile, on their way to the beach where Abigail is, Susan asked her eldest brother "Where's papa?'

Gabriel was shocked to hear Susan's voice.

"How long has she been talking?" Gabriel asked Charlotte.

"For a couple of weeks now," Charlotte said proudly, "Full sentences, too."

Susan asked again "Where's papa?"

"Well Susan," Gabriel said looking into Susan's big light blue eyes. "Father is helping the militia right now."

"Well I hate him and I don't ever want to see him again," Susan pouted.

"Now Susan, you love him and you know that," Gabriel criticized.

Susan walked away after Gabriel had said that. Gabriel, finally after dropping off the others, got back on his horse and rode back to the Black Swamp.

"How well did your idea of having Tavington chase you go?" Ben asked Sam.

"It went well. I hid behind the cedar hedge in the woods and waited there for a while until Tavington decided to give up and headed back to the Dragoons," Sam said with a smile on her face.

"Did Charlotte and the children get to the beach okay?" Ben asked Gabriel.

"Yeah, and Susan talked to me," Gabriel said.

"What did she say?" Ben and Sam asked together.

"That she loves us and misses us very much," Gabriel lied to them.

Later on that week, one of the men in the militia shot himself in the head because the Dragoons burnt his house down and Tavington shot his wife and son. The militia got a week with their families. Also that week, Gabriel and Anne got married. At the end of that week is when Susan talked to Ben.

"Papa, papa please don't go," Susan started as Sam, Gabriel and Ben stopped their horses, "I'll say anything you want me to, papa."

Ben got off his horse and ran towards Susan and told her that he would be back as soon as he could. He promised. Later on, they went to the Black Swamp and every person in the militia was there along with a lot of extra men.

"Ben, where's Sam," Jéan asked.

"We got to meet up with General Washington, who is a five star general, and Colonel Harry Burwell. General Washington is meeting up with us when we leave here, and Burwell when we get to his camp," Sam said putting on her gloves and hat and then got on her horse.

"Where were you, General?" Jéan asked Sam when he was getting on his horse.

"Well, I had to meet up with General Washington without the militia, and then I had to do some thinking," Sam replied.

Jéan and Ben looked at Sam and figured out Well, heck Sam is the General. It is better to listen to her.

"Gabriel, let's go," Sam yelled.

Sam was keeping a secret about her son.

"Sam, something's bothering you. What is it?" Gabriel asked, riding up beside Sam.

"It's something with my son," Sam started, "It was before the Revolution, and Jason is British, and so is his father, Tavington, my ex-husband, isn't Jason's real father. I really don't want Jason to get killed by us, but he is part of the British army and I didn't know that he was a spy for the British army also."

"What?" Gabriel said in hushed tones, "How can that be?"

"I have no idea how that can be," Sam started, "but don't tell your father about this, please. I kept your secret about you and Ann getting married, just keep this from your father. It's bad enough Jason might get killed by the British army because I am his mother and since I am a part of the rebel army."

Back in the Northern part of South Carolina, Lord General Cornwallis was getting ready for the party that was planned for the night.

"My lord," Tavington said, "there's the ghost and then there is his niece, who tricked me into following her, and his niece's son is in our army."

Cornwallis looked at Tavington like he had failed on his mission.

"You were supposed to kill the ghost which would have made the ghost's niece more vulnerable. But if we kill our own spy, which is the niece's son, she'd be even more vulnerable. But she hasn't see her son since they were in the Black Swamp," Cornwallis said, putting on his dress coat, which was made out of a horse blanket, for the party.

Sam and some of the militia were in a row boat heading to the British supply ship and stole Cornwallis's wardrobe and weapon's and the much needed ammunition.

While on land, the British were drinking wine, then all of the sudden the ship blew up. Tavington finished his wine and walked away as fast as he could so Cornwallis didn't get mad at him. Sam hated wearing the British uniforms.

"Oh, how I do love fireworks," a random British lady said.

"If this is what the Ghost wants it to be, then so be it!" Cornwallis exclaimed as he started to walk away from the party.

Cornwallis had an idea to get the Ghost to come to him. So Cornwallis captured some of their men, including Sam. Tavington wanted Jason to say a few words to his mother.

"Ma," Jason started with a shaky British accent, "I knew that you loved me for me, I am sorry that I am on the opposite army, and I am also sorry that you have to watch this," Jason finished then walked up to the spot where he was going to die.

He nodded at Tarlinton. The priest had two of the men hold Sam. Cornwallis faked a frown. And then Colonel Tarlinton killed Jason.

"Jason," Sam screamed trying to get away.

The priest was praying. were streaming down her face. Sam hit her knees and mumbled under her breath, "Lord, why Jason? Why him?"

Ben rode into the area and saw his niece on the ground, praying. Ben got off his horse and walked into the place and he wanted to talk to Cornwallis. Cornwallis walked into the room and told Ben to have a seat.

"Thank you," Ben stated.

"What is it you need, Captain?" Cornwallis started, "My boys, Mars, and Jupiter?"

Ben motioned the dogs to go towards Cornwallis.

"They were well fed, thank you" Cornwallis said thankfully.

"You're welcome," Ben started, "What I am here for is a prisoner exchange, okay.?"

Cornwallis looked at Ben like he was nuts, but then said, "Prisoner exchange. Okay."

"You have eighteen of my men, including a General," Ben stated.

"A General?" Cornwallis said, confused.

"Yes, a General. My niece," Ben replied, "I have eighteen of your men, and if you harm any of my men and the general, we'll shoot your men one by one."

Cornwallis didn't believe Ben, so Ben handed Cornwallis his telescope and walked towards the window.

"Don't believe me. Look for yourself," Ben said with his hand towards the window.

"What are their names?" Cornwallis asked.

"They refused to give their names, but they did give their ranks," Ben replied.

"What are their ranks then?" Cornwallis asked curiously.

"Two Generals, six Colonels, and ten soldiers I want to make sure that my niece, myself, and our men don't get hurt walking out of this area." Ben said, instantly feeling guilty for revealing Sam's very carefully kept secret.

Cornwallis replied with fake confidence, "I will make sure of that."

Ben and Cornwallis walked out and the dogs whimpered and lay back down on the rug. A few British soldiers unlocked the cell and let the Patriotic soldiers go. Ben and Sam got on their horses, but before they actually got on their horses, Tavington rode into the place and recognized the two.

"Why don't we kill you two right now?" Tavington said while he started to pull out his sword.

Sam began to draw her sword, when Ben put his hand in front of Sam's hand and shook his head no.

Then Tavington fully drew his sword and pointed it at Sam's neck and said while looking into her icy blue eyes, "You all were the ones on the farm where I killed that stupid little boy."

"Colonel," Cornwallis shouted trying to be serious, "leave them alone!"

"But," Tavington started, "it's the 'Ghost' and his niece."

Cornwallis replied smugly "I know that. They were both in my army but they were under the four star, who is now a five star general, George Washington."

Sam climbed up on her horse and rudely saluted to Cornwallis, as if she knew that it was his idea to kill her son, and Sam turned her horse around and rode to the front. Tears started falling from Sam's face again.

"Sam," Gabriel said, "What is it?"

Through the tears, Sam said, "One of the British officers shot Jason."

This was the first time Gabriel had seen Sam cry like this before. Sam and Gabriel were pulling Jason's limp body behind their horses. Burwell and Washington were waiting for Sam and her part of the militia. Sam's head was hung in shame because she wasn't there to stop the bullet from hitting her son. Gabriel and Sam pulled the reins on the their horses at the same time, but Sam got off her horse first, then Gabriel got off his horse and helped Sam carry her son's limp body through the tents. Sam did sleep that night, but not that much.

"Ben," Burwell started, "Why is Sam's son here? He's a redcoat."

Ben replied "Sam's son is her because Cornwallis had nothing to do with Jason's brutally beaten body,. Besides the fact, Jason was my great nephew."

Burwell was shocked to hear that Cornwallis had nothing to do with Jason's limp body. General Washington walked into the tent where Sam was sleeping in a chair next to Jason's restful body.

"Sam," Washington started, "Wake up."

Sam slowly woke up after she heard General Washington's voice. Sam picked up her hat and stood up.

"General," Sam said, saluting to him.

"If you need help burying your son, I will help you," General Washington replied.

"I don't need help, thanks for asking," Sam replied looking at Gabriel.

Gabriel nodded towards Sam. Later that night, Sam and Gabriel buried Sam's dead son. Sam looked in her son's bag and found an American flag. Sam stitched the rest of the militia was ahead of Sam.

Sam rode up with the flag that she found in her son's bag. Gabriel looked back behind the militia and saw the flag moving faster than usual. Ben, Jéan, Burwell, Gabriel, Washington, and the militia stopped. Men cheered with glory.

"What took you so long?" Gabriel asked Sam as she slowed her horse down.

"Look at the flag," Sam replied handing the flag to Ben so he could hold it, since it has been a long time since Sam had ridden a horse with one hand.

**A.N Oh No! Ben revealed Sam's secret. Review please tell me how good this chapter is please.**

Chapter 3

The Interview

Sam, Washington,Villeneuve, Ben, Burwell, and Gabriel rode side by side, leading the militia. Sam was looking at the sky thinking How did she make it this far by herself? Sam lost her memories from the age of 16 on back because she suffered a concussion from falling off Sasha and hitting her head on the ground multiple times. The militia rested, and they all pitched tents to rest in. Sam stayed up and wrote in her journal. Sam fell asleep sitting up on her pillow. Gabriel woke Sam up at 5:20 a.m.

"Sam," Gabriel whispered, "Get up."

Sam opened her eyes. As Sam went to stand up, she stepped up wrong and sprained her ankle. Gabriel helped Sam limp her way to her horse and grabbed an ankle brace to put on her ankle. She stayed on her horse. Tavington didn't see the militia for a while now. Little did Tavington know that the militia's of the colonies joined forces. Both the British army and the militia had no clue when the next battle was going to be.

"General Martin," Burwell started riding up next to Sam, "You look tired and sore."

Sam looked at Burwell and nodded her head yes. Mainly during that week, it was practice with Villeneuve training the militia and the rebels run by her and her grandfather. Sam called Villeneuve into the main tent so she could share her ideas and what she had planned.

"Washington is going to take half of the army and my idea with the militia is that we walk out to meet the British army on the actual battlefield, and retreat after two shots. Then the armies will help us after we retreat," Sam finished her sentence.

Jéan walked out and another person walked into the tent. Sam looked confused at first.

"I am surprised that you don't remember who I am," the person remarked, still walking towards Sam.

"Johnboy?" Sam questioned the person.

"Yeah, Sam," Johnboy started, "You are acting like you don't remember me. How come?"

Sam replied, "Because I hit my head one too many times falling off my horse."

Johnboy looked at Sam and replied "Falling off your horse one too many times. How did that happen?"

"My horse gets spooked easily," Sam started "and then runs towards the nearest tree, leaving me to fall off her."

"Ha ha ha! I can't interview a General who keeps falling of her horse," Johnboy said with a laugh while pulling out a pen and his journal.

"Are you planning any strategies for the next battle?" Johnboy asked Sam.

"Yes, I am" Sam started, "Well it is a secret. I won't put the plan out there for the British to read if one of them gets ahold of your newspaper."

"What!? That makes no sense at all," Johnboy said,, staring at her with a confused look on his face.

Sam grabbed Johnboy's journal and pen from his hand,, scribbling out everything from what she said before and wrote down the opposite of her plans. He looked over her shoulder, reading it.

"What!? That's crazy! Why would you do such a thing? That's suicide!" Johnboy said, spinning her around.

"Do you actually think I would really do that?" she said, rolling her eyes at him, "Hence the reason for the British to think that I am actually going to do this."

"Wait... you're not... going to do that?" Johnboy started with his hand hitting his head, "Why am I so dumb to think that?"

Sam left her plan our on her desk and Johnboy continued his interview.

"Oh Johnboy, before you go, this is for your journal shack," Sam said, standing up with a wrapped package.

Chapter 4

After the Interview

Johnboy grabbed the package then climbed on his horse. Johnboy waved goodbye. Sam waved back. Winter started to settle in. Since Sam knew where Mt. Vernon was, she asked General Washington if she could bring the militia and the army there, since it was closer to the battlefield.

"If we can, we could set up camp on Mt. Vernon" General Washington encouraged her.

Sasha had been acting weird lately, like she was going to have a foal. Sam, Ben, Harry, Jéan and George all got on their horses and moved the militia and army to Mt. Vernon. Sam walked all six horses to the stables with the help of Gabriel. Each horse had their own stall in the stable.

"Sam," Gabriel started, "Why has Sasha been acting weird?"

"I don't know," Sam started, "She might be having a foal, I think."

"Oh, okay" Gabriel replied after shutting the gate for one of the male horses.

They walked back into the house and Sam went straight upstairs to organize papers for her plans. Throughout the night, Ben kept checking on Sam. Then, less than an hour later, Sam was fed up with Ben checking on her. So she set a chair in back of her bedroom door handle so Ben couldn't get in to check on her. Sam woke up in the middle of the night and saw the barn light on and she quickly got dressed and ran down the stairs, out the door, and into the barn.

"Sam," Gabriel started, "What's happening?"

Sam looked up at Gabriel and told him that Sasha was having a foal. Gabriel shrugged and went back into the house. Sam was petting Sasha's mane, relaxing her as she gave birth to a beautiful foal. Sam was helping the foal get up on to her hooves. One of the male horses started freaking out over something, and Sam was trying to calm him down but the horse came down and the front hoof hit Sam in the side of the face and she fell. She was still somewhat conscious and she was halfway to the house when she collapsed.

"Sam," Jéan said, running off the porch of the house.

Ben recently had just woken up, along with Gabriel. Jéan struggled to get Sam to the porch. Gabriel helped Jéan by taking Sam into his arms and carried her into the house.

"Father," Gabriel shouted upstairs to Ben.

Ben and General Washington came down the stairs as fast as they could.

"What happened?" Ben asked as he looked at Sam, who was still fainted.

"If you look at her temple," Jéan started, "you can see a hoof print from one of the male horses, I think?"

Sam groaned as her grandfather, General George Washington, put a wet cloth on her temple.

"Shhh," Ben said, kneeling on the floor next to the couch that Sam was laying on.

"What happened?" Sam said, tenderly touching her temple.

Gabriel explained what happened twice through so she could comprehend what had happened better.

"One of the horses did this to me," Sam was completely confused now.

Sam stood up and then sat back down quickly.

"I'll be fine," Sam reassured the men, "I promise."

Sam stood back up very slowly as she got her hat off the arm of the chair that was next to the couch.

"Morning Burwell," Sam said putting her hat and gloves on.

"What happened?" Burwell asked Sam curiously.

"The hoof print on my temple," Sam replied.

"Yeah," Burwell started "what's up with that?"

"One of the male horses got spooked and when he came down, his front right hoof hit my temple," Sam explained.

Burwell had a shocked expression on his face when Sam had explained to him what happened. Sam got out to the barn and saw that the horses were more calm than before. Sam put the saddle on Sasha and put a rope rein on Sasha's filly, as Sam tied Jasmine to Sasha's saddle. Jasmine was nudging at her mom. Sam climbed up onto Sasha after she was finished putting on Sasha's reins. Sam rode down to the Potomac river.

"Where's Sam?" Jéan asked Gabriel when they were inside the barn.

"She went down to the Potomac," Gabriel replied.

Jéan climbed on his horse and rode down to the Potomac. Sam was skipping stones across the river. Jéan got off his horse and walked up to Sam very quietly. Jéan picked up a flat stone and skipped it across the river, which caught Sam's eye.

"That was really great," Sam remarked as she skipped another stone.

"Thank you," Jéan replied while skipping another stone.

They heard a growling sound coming from the bushes. Sam walked over to her horse and grabbed her gun. Sam took aim and shot at the growling noise. Jéan and Sam walked over to the bushes and saw that Sam had shot a rabid wolf.

"It's a good thing you shot that rabid wolf," Jéan started, "or else that wolf would have got at Sasha's filly,."

"You're right," Sam remarked.

Grabbing a stick, Sam put the stick in the wolf's mouth and tied it around Jéan's horse's saddle. Sam and Jéan rode back to the house and realized that if the alpha wolf was dead, the wolf pack would split up and go separate ways.

Chapter 5

Unexpected Battle

Sam talked to Washington and Washington told her that the Militia was read to move out. Sam was the first one out and ready to move forward. The filly was going to stay behind at Mt Vernon only because Sam didn't want the foal to die.

"Bye, Jasmine," Sam said, putting two bales of hay in Sasha's stall.

Sam got onto Sasha's saddle and rode to the front of the regulars and the militia. Sam knew that it wasn't a possible way that the British army wasn't ready for Sam's plan.

"We'll rest here for the night," Sam told the regulars and the militia.

Sam got off Sasha and tied her to a tree. Sam brought out her sword and took a section of her hair and cut it.

"Sam," Jéan said walking towards her, "what are you doing?"

"I am cutting my hair," Sam started as she struggled to get the section in the back, "Could you cut the back section for me please?"

Jéan took his sword out and cut Sam's hair in the back and said, "You know this is going to be really short, right?"

"My point exactly" Sam replied.

Jéan put his sword back in his sheath and Sam finished cutting the last section of her hair and walked over to the river and dipped her head in the ice cold water.

"By doing that, your hair is going to turn into ice," Jéan said.

Sam replied "I know."

Sam quickly grabbed a towel, which was a saddle blanket, and dried off her hair. Sam had recently dyed her hair black but no one knew about it. They walked from the river back to the camp.

"Sam, what did you do to your hai?." Ben asked shockingly.

"I dyed it black," Sam started, "and I cut it off."

"I think it's a good look for her," Jéan added.

Not a moment later, General Washington asked Sam the same thing that Ben had asked her. Sam explained everything again. Sam realized that most of the men asked her the same thing that General Washington and Ben asked her.

The days of not fighting had gotten to the regulars and the militia. One of the regulars started picking a fight with Gabriel.

"Your cousin is really crazy to be doing a man's job," the regular told Gabriel.

"So what if she is crazy? she's a great General," Gabriel shouted.

They kept fighting, so Jéan went to get Sam and Washington.

"Sam and Washington, there is a fight going on," Jéan exclaimed.

Sam and Washington rushed out to the fight.

"ENOUGH!" Sam yelled as they kept fighting.

"Gabriel Edward Martin," Sam started "you know better! Damn it!"

Gabriel immediately straightened up.

"What do you to have to say for yourselves?" Washington asked.

"The regular started it," Gabriel stated very strictly.

"Is that true?" Sam asked the regular.

"Yes ma'am," the regular replied, standing straight up looking Sam in the eyes.

"Gabriel," Sam said looking at him "can you explain what happened?"

"Yes ma'am," Gabriel started, "the regular said that you were crazy to take a man's job and I defended you by saying 'so what if you're crazy you're a great general'."

"Thanks Gabriel," Sam started, "as for you Lance, give me twenty push-ups. I hope you don't mind General."

"Not at all, Lance needs to learn his lesson," Washington replied.

Sam had Jéan watch the regular do his twenty push-ups and made sure that the regular wasn't slacking off when he did his push-ups.

"You did well Sam," Washington started, "that fifth star is close in reach."

"That I know only because I took over the militia, because Burwell let me" Sam replied with confidence.

Washington and Sam went to go and check on the regular and Jéan. The regular was on nineteen push-ups when Sam and Washington arrived to check on the regular.

"One more," the regular mumbled to himself.

The regular stood up and breathed heavily.

"Did you learn your lesson?" Sam asked Lance.

"Ma'am, yes ma'am," Lance replied.

"Very good," Washington told his soldier.

"Thank you, General," Lance replied.

"Sam," Gabriel said running through the woods, "we have company."

Gabriel, Washington, Sam, Jéan and Lance all ran through the woods.

"Take arms!" Sam yelled as she drew her sword and someone tossed her a rifle, already loaded.

Sam took aim and missed. Everybody fought well. There were people wounded. Sam especially was shot in her shoulder. Ben looked at Sam and he removed the bullet from her shoulder. Sam put her coat back on and walked out of her tent and her grandfather walked up to her. Sam and Washington looked everywhere around camp. Sam ordered for her horse. Sam climbed up on Sasha and road into the woods, looking for men that were injured. She found many wounded British soldiers. Sam aided most of them, but she didn't understand why they attacked.

"Sam!" Washington called out.

"I'm over here," Sam called back in a scared voice.

"Are you okay?" Washington asked.

Sam was scared enough to answer no. Washington helped Sam on her horse. Tears streaming down her face, Sam and Washington rode back to camp. The one thing that her militia doesn't know and will never know, but Ben, Gabriel, Washington, Burwell, and Jéan is that Sam doesn't like blood. Sam ran down to the river to wash her hands, and halfway there Sam fell with her sword out in front of her. Sam stabbed the ground with her sword. Sam stood up and whipped off her uniform pants. Finally Sam reached the river and she washed her hands.

"You okay kid?" Jéan asked.

"Yeah," Sam started, "don't call me kid,, ever."

"Okay," Jéan replied.

Sam and Jéan walked back from the river again. Ben and Gabriel finished packing up Sam and Jéan's tents. Sam climbed up on her horse and she started to feel pain in her shoulder, but she fought the pain.

"Ben," Burwell started, "you should talk to Sam."

"Why?" Ben asked.

"She looks sore," Burwell told him.

Ben rode up next to Sam and asked if she was okay

"No," Sam started, holding her left shoulder, "my shoulder is hurting badly."

"When we get to the next camp area, I'll look at your shoulder," Ben said, reassuring her.

"Thanks," Sam said, letting go of her shoulder.

Sam's left shoulder of her coat was covered in blood. They reached the next camp area. Sam got off her horse and immediately she went down to the river and washed off the sleeve of her jacket and her long-sleeved shirt. Sam walked back to camp in just her tank top, pants, and boots. She was carrying her long sleeved shirt and jacket. Sam handed Gabriel her jacket and long sleeved shirt so he could sew them up for her.

Ben Walked up to Sam and noticed that her stitches in her shoulder had come undone. Ben cleaned Sam's wound in her shoulder and put more stitches in the shoulder. Gabriel waked in as Ben put the last stitch in Sam's left shoulder.

"Here you go, Sam," Gabriel said, handing Sam her long sleeved shirt and her navy blue general's jacket.

Chapter 6

More Training

Night began to set on the camp when Sam told everybody that they are going to need more training if another stunt like the one the British pulled earlier was going to happen again.

"Sam," Jéan said in his thick French accent, "What do you mean by what happened earlier?"

Sam looked up from her maps, "What I mean is the British Green Dragoons attacked, catching us off guard. That is how all my stitches in my shoulder came undone."

Meanwhile, back at the conquered fort that Cornwallis had control of, Cornwallis was talking to Tavington about earlier.

"Colonel, I did not give you permission to go and attack the militia and the regulars," Cornwallis stated while eating steak.

"But my Lord," Tavington started, "I need to kill the 'Ghost and his niece."

"I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Cornwallis replied, "BECAUSE OF YOU, COLONEL, YOU HAVE STARTED TO GIVE THE DRAGOONS A BAD NAME.!"

"Me, my Lord?" Tavington started in shock, "You were the one who gave me the job."

Cornwallis didn't bother to finish the argument, because he told Tavington to get out.

Spring was starting to set in all over the thirteen colonies. Sam rewrapped her shoulder tighter, but not that tight that it would cause her to lose feeling in her left arm. Gabriel finished brushing his cousin's horse's mane and tail.

"Morning, General," Gabriel said to his cousin as she walked out of her tent.

"Gabriel, that ain't like you to be doing things like calling me 'General' and brushing my horse's mane and tail," Sam started with a confused sound to her voice.

"I can't believe that you forgot about your own birthday," Gabriel stated.

"Crap," Sam started, "it is my birthday today, isn't it?"

Gabriel nodded his head yes matter-of-factly. Sam shocked herself by forgetting about her own birthday. Sam recently realized that she was born on the first day of spring. Today, Sam also turned 21, the same date as the first day of spring. Sam walked down to the river to wash her face and hands. Sam walked back to camp and that was when she realized that her parents were killed on her sixteenth birthday.

"There's our girl," Ben said, hugging his niece.

"What did I say about that?" Sam reminded Ben.

"Sorry, Sam," Ben replied.

Everybody knew that it was Sam's birthday, but Sam, of course, thinks that her birthday isn't that important after her parents were killed. The sad thing about her sixteenth birthday. was that her parents were killed that day. Although Tavington killed Thomas, Sam needed to avenge her parents and Thomas.

"Why is Sam so sad on this day?" Jéan asked Gabriel.

"Ask her yourself," Gabriel replied as Sam sat down at the fire.

"Sam, why are you so sad on this day?" Jéan asked her curiously.

Sam took a staggering breath as she tried to hold back her tears while she was explaining to Jéan, "When I was turning sixteen, my parents were killed by Tavington and then Cornwallis rode up to Ben and asked if I was old enough to shoot a firearm. Of course, Cornwallis thought that I was a young boy, I had the same haircut back then that I am wearing right now, it's been 5 years ago today since Tavington killed my parents and Cornwallis asked my uncle if I was old enough to shoot a firearm."

Jéan realized that Sam was close to her uncle but not that close as in father and daughter close.

"Morning," Burwell said, "Happy…"

Sam looked at Burwell with a don't-you-dare-say-birthday look on her face. Burwell knew that look, so he shut up right away. Sam was very imparticular about who said happy birthday to her and when they said it. Today was a remembrance of her parents.

Sam looked around. Everybody picked flowers, some were roses, some were daisies and some were even tulips. Gabriel walked up to Sam and told her that she should give a speech. Sam looked at Gabriel and the others then took the bouquet of flowers that her militia and her grandfather's Continentals picked for her.

"Gentlemen of the militia and the Continentals of all ranks, we have gathered here to mourn the losses of our fallen comrades and parents," Sam started as she saw someone else that she knew from her childhood, "With losing men and gaining men, and the days of not fighting have gotten to us, but soon General Washington and I assure you that we will battle." Sam finished as she set the bouquet of mixed flowers in the river.

"Hey girl," John said bending down next to Sam.

"Hey John," Sam said, slowly standing up to be sure not to slip and fall into the icy cold river.

Either way, Sam still slipped into the river. Sam quickly grabbed onto a tree branch that was touching the water.

"Go get General Washington, Captain Ben Martin and his son Gabriel, Colonel Harry Burwell and Major Jéan Villeneuve." Sam yelled above the rushing water.

"Hold on as tight as you can," John yelled back.

Sam was praying for her dear life when John got back with the people that she commanded for.

"Sam, can you feel your legs," Ben asked her.

"A little bit," Sam replied through chattering teeth.

Gabriel tossed Sam as rope to grab onto and tie around her waist. Gabriel, Harry, Ben, George, Jéan and John started to pull her in. Sam sat at the fire with a horse blanket around her shoulders as she started to warm up by the fire.

"Here you go, kid," John told her.

"I wouldn't have called her kid if I was you," Gabriel told John.

"I don't like being called kid," Sam told John, who was her dance coach when she was younger.

Sam got up and went into her tent to change her tank-top and to check if her long sleeved shirt was dry, along with her coat. Sam finished changing into her tank-top when Ben walked into Sam's tent. Sam was holding her wrist and had bandaged it up so it would stop bleeding. Sam's coat and longsleeved shirt were dry. Sam put both of them on and Ben packed up Sam's tent. The armies and the militia was ready to move forward.

Chapter 7

Unexpected Visitor

The next camp area was along a ways down the Santee River.

"Aaa-choo," Sam sneezed while getting on her horse.

Ben walked up to Sam and told her bless you. Sam looked Sasha in the eyes and then climbed up on her saddle.

"Allergies?" Gabriel asked, riding up next to his cousin who had to be allergic to something or another.

"Some, but not a lot," Sam replied.

Sam had no clue what she was allergic too, but it couldn't be her horse.

"Whoa," Sam said pulling on the reins, "Easy girl."

Sasha calmed down enough where Sam could control her again. Ben realized how much pain Sam was in. Sam had no pain medication with her. Ben doesn't know, but Sam dislocated her shoulder when she fell into the river. Sam had Gabriel and Jéan try to put her shoulder back into place, but they couldn't.

"Sam," Ben started as he rode up next to her, "What happened."

Sam looked at Ben and replied thoughtfully,, "I think I dislocated my shoulder."

Sam moved the militia and the army just a little bit further down the Santee River. When the army and the militia got to the camp area, Sam got off her horse and took the reins and walked her to a tree and tied her to the branch. Ben walked up to Sam and helped her put her shoulder back into place. Sam growled in pain as Ben put her shoulder back in place. Sam was in tears as she held on to a branch tightly.

"Almost done," Ben reassured Sam.

The harder Ben pushed Sam's shoulder into the socket, the harder Sam gripped the branch. Ben finally got Sam's shoulder back into the socket. Ben told her to be careful with her shoulder next time. Sam started to roll her eyes but automatically stopped because she knew that Ben didn't like it when she rolled her eyes.

Sam looked around as if she was scouting out something. Gabriel and his wife, Ann, were writing back and forth to each other until one day Gabriel forgot to send his letter. The militia and the army needed supplies anyway, so they went as a group to the town that Ann was in and when they got there, no one was around.

"Ann!" Gabriel called as many times as he could over the burning church.

With a quiet voice Ann replied, "Gabriel."

Gabriel got down off his horse and ran towards her. Sam walked towards her horse and sneezed again.

"Ding dang it," Sam yelled.

"What's the matter?" Gabriel asked Sam.

"It has to be the shampoo that I use for my horse," Sam replied, taking her horse to the river.

"Oh, okay," Gabriel replied as he walked away to go talk to his wife.

Sam knew that if Sasha's skin was rinsed free of that shampoo that she was using, she would possibly stop sneezing. Sasha got out of the water and Sam dried her off with her saddle blanket and let Sasha run around for a while. Sam walked over to her tent, and someone who looked vaguely familiar was there outside of her tent.

"Is this General Martin's tent?" the person asked.

"Yeah, come on in," Sam said inviting the familiar person in.

"Sam, you've changed a lot," the person said shaking her hand.

"Have a seat, Egon," Sam said sitting down.

"Thank you, but I'd rather stand," Egon said, standing in front of Sam's desk.

"What is it that you came to talk to me about?" Sam questioned Egon.

"To see when the war is going to be over," Egon told Sam.

Sam looked at Egon and said with a sigh "Soon, hopefully,. The Army and the militia only have two more battles, and hopefully Cornwallis is going to surrender at Yorktown."

"Okay. The reason why I asked is because I was planning a vacation to go to Hazzard to visit a friend," Egon explained.

Sam nodded as she looked at Egon and Sam handed him a letter addressed to the Ghostbusters, who are the following: Ray Stanz, Peter Venkman, Winston Zeddmore, Janine Melnitz, secretary, Slimer, Egon Spengler, and Louis Tully,tax attorney.

"I better go," Egon said as he put the letter inside his jacket.

"Before you go, this is for you," Sam said, handing Egon a letter.

Sam gave Egon a friendship kiss on the cheek before he left to go back to New York. Sam walked out of her tent and waved goodbye to Egon. Sam looked at Jéan and she nodded yes, that it was time to rest for the night before the battle next morning.

Chapter 8

Revenge on Colonel William Tavington

Waking up the next morning Sam hardly could move her left wrist at all.

"Ben" Sam said trying to move her left wrist.

Ben ran into Sam's tent and held out his hand to look at Sam's left wrist. Sam cringed in pain as Ben looked at her wrist.

"I can't be sure but I think you broke your wrist" Ben started "I am going to have a army doctor look at it."

"But if it ain't broken properly it could cause permanent damage to her wrist" a doctor with a calming voice said.

"Dr. Cullen" Sam asked confused than ever before.

Dr. Cullen nodded his head yes. Ben was handing Dr. Cullen Sam's wrist so he could look at it.

"Well Sam" Carlisle started in a soothing voice, "your wrist is broken but it will need re breaking."

Sam tensed up when Carlisle told her that her wrist had to be re broken. Carlisle told her that he will try to re break her wrist as quickly as possible. The militia and army heard screams coming from her tent. Finally the creams ceased . Dr. Cullen walked out and nodded to Ben. Ben ran into Sam's tent and her wrist was wrapped in a cast like thing.

"What did the doctor say" Ben asked as Sam got up off her cot.

"He told me that my wrist had already started to heal crookedly but he rebroke it and put a soft cast on but it is healing in the right position" Sam replied.

Ben told Sam that he would pack up her tent and belongings while she sat on her horse watching everyone pack up. There she sat thinking but then she bursted into singing a song. The militia knew that song and started singing along with her and then her grandfather joined in singing. Sam nervously looked around the area. The militia and the army finished packing up the camp area and Washington and his army moved forward and surrounded the British from the backside and the militia attacked from the front.

Ben took a flag pole point and stabbed Tavington's horse. Sam looked up through a bloody haze as she saw Ben kneeling on the ground.

"Ben" Sam yelled.

Gabriel heard Sam yell and they both attacked Tavington from the back and Ben found a bayonet and stuck it in Tavington's gut. Sam's bloody haze still didn't go away. Ben got up off the ground and looked at Sam and then looked at Gabriel then back at Sam and she was lying on the ground unconscious but still breathing.

"Sam" Ben said sitting on the ground next to her.

The militia and army had conquered the battle field. Ben hadn't realized that Tavington was the cause of Sam's bloody haze.

"Gabriel" Ben said looking up at his son.

"Yes father" Gabriel said as he looked his father in the eyes.

"In Sam's saddlebag there should be a first aid kit with smelling salt and gause" Ben said as he put pressure on Sam's wounds on her bad shoulder and her forehead.

Ben made sure that Lieutenant Colonel William Tavington got the proper attention that he needed. Gabriel ran back without gauze or smelling salt and told Ben that she didn't have any smelling salt and she was out of gauze. Ben had Gabriel run and find Jéan and Harry and fast.

"Harry … Jéan" Gabriel frantically called out.

Harry and Jéan ran up to Gabriel and asked him what was wrong. Gabriel explained what happened to Sam and how she is still unconscious. Burwell and Villeneuve ran towards Sam and Ben as Gabriel went to get horses. When Harry and Villeneuve reached Sam and Ben, Ben was holding Sam in his arms just hoping that she'll live even though she she had lost a lot of blood


End file.
